tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Cobra
Fat Cobra is a character in Iron Fist Season Two. He is portrayed by Mongolian sumo wrestler Kakuryū Rikisaburō. Biography Fat Cobra was born in 1907 to poor pig farmers in Peng Lai- one of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven-, and his mother died in giving birth. His father couldn't afford to raise him, so his father took Fat Cobra to an orphanage in a city in Mongolia. Fat Cobra was never even named. Fat Cobra grew up in the orphanage, but ate an extraordinary amount of food and became a burden to the orphanage. At the age of six, Fat Cobra was kicked out of the orphanage onto the streets of Ulaanbaatar. He came across an opera school and begged to be able to be taken in. They allowed him in and Fat Cobra learned acrobatics and dance. He spent years travelling with the opera. Fat Cobra left the opera in 1924 when they were in Cairo. He decided to settle there. Not long after he settled, in a coffeehouse, a man insulted him over his size and Fat Cobra killed him by punching him through the wall. Fat Cobra then realized of his incredible strength. Fat Cobra was horrified and fled Egypt and fled back to Mongolia. He pursued a career as a sumo wrestler where he gained much money. Fat Cobra journeyed back into Peng Lai where he paid all of his money to the martial arts teacher to secretly teach him. The teacher- Iron-Crutch Khan- agreed and taught Fat Cobra Bajutsu, Bokh, and archery. Fat Cobra was a quick learner and excelled in the Bajutsu and Bokh, but was terrible at archery. Khan only taught him for the money and disliked Fat Cobra. Before this, Fat Cobra's identity he went by was unknown, but Khan just called him "The Fat One". Despite him not being a proficient archer, Fat Cobra entered the cavern of Peng Lai's fierce multi-headed hydra serpent- Xiang Yao. The hydra species was a form of dragons with almost all recessive genes, resulting in a multi-headed serpent beast. They only reside in Peng Lai and live in its lakes and rivers. The most powerful, Xiang Yao, lives in an ancient cave. Even though he wasn't supposed to challenge the hydra, if Fat Cobra defeated him, he would be able to become and Immortal Weapon, even if he did it illegally. He entered the caverns and fought the beast. Xiang Yao breathed out poisonous gas, however; Fat Cobra's size came in handy. He filled his giant lungs with air and managed not to breath in the poison. Fat Cobra almost killed the beast, however; as Fat Cobra was ripping off the hydra's final head, the hydra bit off his legs. The hydra was nearly killed, its head ripped 3/4 of the way off, however; Fat Cobra was thrown out of the cave and he fell off the island and back into Lake Baikal. When all seven heads are ripped off the beast, Xiang Yao's chi is released and is absorbed into the body of the killer. When the head was nearly ripped off, the chi was partially released into Fat Cobra, however; when Fat Cobra's legs were bitten off and he was knocked into the lake, Xiang Yao survived and began to regrow his heads, although Fat Cobra now had a ton of chi within him. Fat Cobra floated in Lake Baikal until he washed up on Russian soil. He was found by a old woman who took him in and allowed him to recover in her home. After two years of recovery, Fat Cobra's legs has grown back as a result of the hydra's chi. After his legs were grown back, Fat Cobra returned to Peng Lai once again but was not allowed in. He killed the warriors guardian the city and he marched into the caverns once again. Xiang Yao had all his heads back. Fat Cobra breathed in as much air as his lungs could hold and he used his newfound chi to make his body unstoppable and he ripped all seven heads of the beast. The rest of the chi was absorbed into him and he took the title of The Cobra. Fat Cobra, however; added "Fat" to his earlier name to honor Khan. His entire body was branded with different symbols in honor of being The Cobra. He left Peng Lai in honor and continued his career as a sumo wrestler in Mongolia where he once again became rich. Fat Cobra traveled the world and bore many children, the number estimated in the hundreds, never with the same woman. During time in China, he learned some kung fu and taught it to Elvis Presley during his stay in America. He never used the art, however. He was kidnapped by Sihing and brought to Battleworld for the Secret War Tournament. Powers and Abilities * As the Cobra, Fat Cobra can manipulate chi to numb pain, and can use it in a similar manner to Iron Fist, however; Fat Cobra uses less powerful chi and summons it through his whole body. * Fat Cobra is a master martial artist and sumo wrestler. * Regeneration- A unique factor of being the Cobra, Fat Cobra can regrow severed limbs as long as he is in a state of recovery. For example, when he lost his legs, it took two years of rest to grow them back. * Electric Resistant- Fat Cobra's skin is like rubber and he can not be shocked by electricity. This is a result of Fat Cobra's unique rubbery skin. * Fat Cobra is extremely strong. Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Marvel Category:MCU Category:Immortal Weapons